My Spoiled Panda
by PetrichorWu-96
Summary: Cuma cerita gaje tentang Kris dan see- ah, seorang panda yang manja akut padanya. THIS IS KRISTAO FICT BEIBEH! YAOI!


**MY SPOILED PANDA**

 **Kris Wu & Huang Zitao**

 **Warning!**

 **THIS IS YAOI!**

 **IF U DON'T LIKE THE PAIR, JUST FUCK OFF FROM HERE!**

o

Huang Zi Tao itu cantik dan tampan, semua orang mengakuinya. Zitao juga mempesona, lihat saja penampilannya saat berlatih Wushu. Zitao itu keren, baik gaya bicaranya, gaya berpakaiannya, ataupun hal-hal kecil yang ia lakukan.

Siapa sih yang tidak terpesona padanya? Tubuh atletis dan seksi di saat yang bersamaan, tatapan tajam mempesona, belum lagi bibir tipis yang menggoda. Yeah, untuk ukuran murid SHS tingkat satu, jangan tanya seberapa banyak fans dari pemuda Qingdao ini.

Well, sebenarnya hal-hal diatas sangat tak berlaku bagi satu orang. Hanya pada orang ini saja Zitao akan bersikap tak wajar dan out of character. Yeah, seharusnya orang ini merasa bangga, namun entahlah. Kalau bukan karena cinta, mungkin orang ini takkan mau terus berada di sisi Zitao.

"Kris-ge!"

Seorang pemuda dengan surai brunette serta seragam SHS tingkat tiganya menoleh kala namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang. Dan seketika, senyum yang akan dia berikan pada sang pemanggil berganti dengan mimik super datar saat melihat sosoknya.

"Yaa! Kenapa wajahmu datar begitu?!"

Kris -si pemuda bersurai brunette itu- hanya memutar kedua netra darkchoconya jengah. Ia bisa mendengar teriakan fans si pemuda cantik -uhuk- di hadapannya.

"Cepat katakan alasanmu memanggilku Tao.. Aku tak punya banyak waktu.." ucap pemuda tampan itu malas.

"Temani aku pergi jalan-jalan ya? Di mall ada peluncuran tas Gucci model baru.. Aku mau lihat.."

"Tidak.. Aku sibuk.." tolak Kris kemudian kembali melangkah.

"Tapi Kris-ge~ Aku ingin sekali melihatnya~ Ya.. Ya.. Ya.." rayu Zitao lagi.

"Sekali tidak.. Tidak.."

"Kris-ge~"

"Tidak Zitao.."

"Bbuing-bbuing~"

"Takkan mempan padaku! Pergi sana!"

Kris akan meledak kala Zitao menahan lengannya. Pemuda tampan itu sudah bersiap untuk membentak pemuda keras kepala ini namun..

"Kris-ie~ Kumohooon~ Kali iniii saja~ Temani akuu~"

Oooh no! Puppy eyes no jutsu! Kris berusaha menghindari tatapan Zitao. Okey, panda eyes yang berkaca-kaca, bibir kucing yang mengerucut lucu, serta jemari yang sibuk menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Kris.

Call PETA please! Bawa panda ini pergi!

"Kris-ie~ Jebaaal~"

Huang Zi Tao memang licik, atau cerdik? Dia paling tahu situasi, kondisi, dan lokasi. Sengaja memilih lapangan sebagai tempat membujuk rayu.

Dan lihatlah sekarang, para fans sang atlet sekolah ini tengah memberikan deathglare -kau-akan-mati-jika-berani-menolak-panda-kami- untuk Kris yang masih setia berdiam diri.

Please, Kris masih ingin hidup. Ia masih ingin mengerjai kekasih cantik dan seksinya, menikah, menikmati malam-malam panas bersama Zi- Oh come on, hentikan fantasi liarmu itu Kris-ssi.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Akan kutemani!" ucap Kris pada akhirnya. "Sekarang hentikan aksimu itu.."

Dan yang kemudian terjadi adalah pekikan merana para fans Zitao karena idol mereka dengan seenaknya mengecup pipi Kris dan meninggalkan pemuda bermaga Wu itu dengan tawa membahana.

"YAAAAK! HUANG ZI TAOOO!"

o O o

Kris tak mengerti, kenapa ia bisa sampai menerima pernyataan cinta dari seorang pemuda panda bernama Huang Zi Tao. Kalau dipikir-pikir, wajah Zitao itu sangar. Kayak preman, tapi terkadang cantik, manis, dan berkharisma. Androgini type.

Makanya Kris shock banget waktu beberapa hari jadi kekasih Zitao. Kelakuan pemuda itu berubah sangat drastis. Dan yang paling parah adalah sifat manjanya yang nggak ketulungan.

Terus kenapa juga Kris nerima Zitao? Dan kenapa juga Kris nggak mutusin si atlet Wushu itu?

Oke, Zitao itu licik dan cerdik. Dia sengaja nembak Kris pakai cara ekstrim dan romantis -yang menurut Kris sendiri malu-maluin- dengan berdiri di rooftop sekolah sambil megang spanduk bertuliskan "Kris, WO AI NI!".

Buat Kris sih, yang seeperti itu terlihat norak dan naif. Apalagi Zitao adalah junior di sekolahnya. Seperti gadis yang kasmaran saja.

Bitch Please, dia juga pangeran sekolah. Tapi saat Zitao datang, seketika pamornya hilang. Terganti dengan pesona Zitao yang mengalihkan segalanya.

Dan sekali lagi, Kris masih sayang nyawanya. Demi menghindari deathglare seisi sekolah yang didominasi oleh fans Zitao, ia pun menerima pernyataan cinta dari si panda Qingdao itu.

Lalu untuk yang kedua..

"Gege~ apa yang ini cocok?" tanya Zitao seraya berpose manis di depan kekasihnya. Meminta pendapat gege tercintanya mengenai tas Gucci yang akan dibelinya.

"Ne.. Kau terlihat keren.." jawab Kris singkat.

"Kalau yang ini?"

"Itu juga bagus.."

"Baiklah.. Aku ambil semua.."

"Ok-WHAT?!"

Kris hampir memekik tak elit kala dengan santainya Zitao menenteng lima buah tas Gucci dengan motif berbeda kearah kasir. Dengan cepat, ia merebut black card pemuda itu dan menatapnya sengit.

"Panda idiot! Buat apa kau membeli semuanya heh?! Modelnya sama! Hanya warna dan motifnya doang yang berbeda!" amuk Kris dengan nada naik satu oktaf.

Hell yeah.. Jika panda manis itu mau, ia bisa membelikan dan mengklaim toko itu untuknya. Hanya saja, hidup boros itu bukanlah gayanya.

Kini mereka berdua menjadi tontonan para pengunjung toko tersebut. Kris benar-benar tak habis pikir, apa yang salah dengan otak Zitao?

"Wae? Kenapa kau marah? Aku kan membeli semua tas ini atas rekomendasimu baobei~" ucap Zitao dengan wajah -uhuk- polosnya.

"H..hah?"

"Kris ge sayang... Tadi kan aku tanya padamu.. Pendapatmu tentang semua tas-tas ini.. Karena kau bilang bagus, ya kubeli semua.. Aku tak pernah meragukan setiap kata yang terucap dari bibirmu ge.. So, i'll buy it all.." ucap Tao seraya kembali merebut black cardnya.

"Aku ingin bayar-"

"Only this one! I'll wait you in the front of the shop! Hurry up or you'll get your lunch alone!" potong Kris cepat dengan rona samar pada wajahnya.

Terdengar pekikan kagum dari gadis-gadis fujoshi akut yang sedari tadi menonton drama singkat "Panda and His Boyfriend milik Tao dan Kris. Mengumpat tentang betapa manja dan manisnya sikap Tao pada kekasihnya.

Zitao tersenyum manis seraya menatap punggung kekasihnya yang menjauh. Ia segera membayar sebuah tas punggung berwarna cokelat yang berkesan kasual dan mewah pilihan Kris.

"Aigoo~ Kata-katamu manis, namun mematikan Tao.. Kenapa tidak memintanya untuk memilihkan salah satu?" tanya Baekhyun -si manajer toko- kenalan Zitao.

"Ah, aku lebih suka memakai caraku ge.. Terkesan romantis dan meyakinkan kalau aku amat mencintainya.. Lagipula, Kris ge itu pria paaling kaku... Dan tidak peka!" jelas Tao seraya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau tadi dia diam saja heh?"

Pemuda China ini terkekeh pelan. Menyimpan black cardnya ke dalam dompetnya dan mengantunginya, kemudian meraih paperbag Guccinya.

"Itu takkan terjadi gegeku yang manis.."

"Wae? Kau terlihat amat yakin.."

"Karena dia Kris.. Dan ia mencintaiku! Hahahah! Bye ge!"

Dan Baekhyun pun hanya bisa menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah Tao yang memeluk manja Kris di luar tokonya. Sedangkan Kris yang diperlakukan begitu tampak salah tingkah, namun membalas pelukan Zitao.

Owh! Jangan lupakan pekikan fangirling dari gadis-gadis fujoshi yang masih setia menatap pasangan itu.

"Cih! Dasar panda gila!"

o O o

"Huaah.. Lelah.."

Tao mendesah pelan seraya membanting tubuhnya keatas kasur. Membuang paperbag mahalnya asal dan memeluk bantal yang ada. Tak menghiraukan tatapan bengis Kris saat pemuda tampan itu melihatnya mengacak-acak kasur.

"Enyahlah dari kasurku panda jelek.." kesal Kris.

"Tidak mau! Aku nyaman disini!" ucap Tao seraya memejamkan kedua mata pandanya.

Kris hanya mendengus pelan kemudian membuka lemari pakaiannya. Mengacak isinya dan mengambil kaus, celana pendek, dan sebuah boxer.

Blugh!

"Cepat mandi atau kau tidur di kamar tamu!" ucapnya seraya melemparkan pakaian ke wajah Tao.

"Ck! Baiklah Tiang listrik! Kau ini memang benar-benar kejam pada calon istrimu!"

Pemuda itu hanya menggerutu pelan seraya menenteng pakaiannya. Tak lupa ia menyambar handuk yang melingkar indah pada leher Kris dan segera berlari menghindari amukan pemuda yang identik dengan angry birds itu.

"Yaak! Dasar kurang ajar!"

o O o

Hujan turun membasahi kota Seoul. Langit pun tampak mendung ditambah angin yang berhembus cukup kencang.

Kris memandang kearah jendela yang berada di sisi kanan ranjangnya, karena memang ranjang itu berada tepat di sebelah tembok yang berjendela. Menyamankan saat hendak melihat pemandangan kota.

Blugh~

Zitao menjatuhkan diri di sebelah Kris. Pemuda itu baru saja selesai mandi. Tercium aroma peach segar dari tubuh atletisnya.

"Gege~"

"Hmm?"

"Saranghae~"

"..."

"Wo ai ni~"

"..."

"I love you~"

"..."

"Yak! Kenapa kau tidak membalasnya?" rajuk Tao seraya menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Kris. Mempoutkan bibir mungilnya yang jujur saja, membuat Kris meneguk salivanya kasar.

Asal kalian tahu saja, Zitao itu tak baik bagi keselamatannya dan adik kecilnya.

"Kau tahu sendiri Tao, aku bukanlah tipe pria yang romantis.. Is not my style.. Seriously.." ucap Kris malas.

"Arrasseo.. Arrasseo.."

Dengan seenaknya Tao merebahkan kepalanya dipangkuan Kris. Mata pandanya menatap dalam kedua manik darkchoconya yang juga menatapnya. Meraih jemari panjang Kris dan menempelkan telapak lebar itu pada sisi wajahnya.

"Zitao.."

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau selalu bersikap manja padaku?" tanya Kris seraya memainkan surai kelam pemudanya dengan jemarinya yang bebas.

"Karena aku nyaman saat melakukannya.. Apa itu mengganggumu?"

"Tidak.. Hanya saja, aku sedikit merasa risih.." jawab Kris jujur.

"Dui bu qi.. Tapi aku tak bisa menghentikannya

.." ucap Tao pelan. "Bermanja padamu.. Sudah seperti rutinitas seumur hidupku.. Aku merasa sangat aneh jika tidak melakukannya.. Lagipula... Aku ini kan bottommu! Memangnya salah kalau aku bermanja-manjaa pada kekasihku sendiri?"

"Lalu bagaimana jika aku tidak ada bodoh?! Dasar idiot! Kau harus mengurangi sikap majamu itu!"

Tao bangkit dari pangkuan Kris. Menatap Kris dengan pandaangan tajam dan raut dingin yang jujur saja, cukup menakutkan.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untung meninggalkanku Wu Yi Fan.. Atau kupastikan kau akan menyesal.." ucap Tao dingin. Terdengar menusuk dan berbahaya.

Kris tahu, Tao sedang badmood sekarang. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat membuat pemuda ini marah adalah kata berpisah atau yang mengarakarah kesana. Dan Kris harus mengakui, sikap dingin Tao benar-benar membuat hatinya tak nyaman.

"Dui bu qi.. Aku.. Kelepasan lagi.." lirih Tao kala melihat sorot mata Krisnya yang berbeda. "Aku.. Terlihat jahat ya?"

"Tidak.. Aku hanya belum terbiasa.. Jujur saja, aku senang mendengar ucapanmu itu.." ujar Kris lembut seraya mengacak surai legam Zitao gemas. "Kau pasti sangat mencintaiku... Hahahha.."

Tao mendesah lega. Dengan cepat ia mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas pangkuan Kris. Mengendusi perpotongan leher Kris dengan manja. Mencari kenyamanan diantara feromon pemudala tampannya yang begitu memabukkan.

"Aku mencintaimu.. Jangan tinggalkan aku yaaa~"

Nah kan? Pemuda itu sudah kembali pada sifat manjanya. Memeluk Kris posesif seraya menggesekkan kepalanya pada dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu.. Tetaplah bermanja padaku karena aku mulai menyukainya.." ucap Kris pada akhirnya.

"Aish! Benarkah?! Hueeee~ Xie xie ni Baobei!" pekik Tao senang.

Dengan cepat pemuda pirang ini mengganti posisi mereka. Membuat Zitao berbaring dengan dirinya yang mengukung panda cantik itu. Menatap dan mengunci blackpearl indah dihadapannya.

"Baiklah panda manja... Karena kau selalu menuntutku agar memanjakanmu, aku akan memenuhinya.." ujar Kris dengan nada yang menggoda. Meembuat Zitao merona.

Pemuda dengan dark circle dibawah matanya itu tersenyum menggoda. Mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Kris dan menarik wajah tampan itu mendekat.

"A..a... Sekarang giliranku memanjakanmu..." ujarnya seksi. "Dan adik kecilmu sayaang~"

Dan mungkin malam itu akan berakhir dengan panas. Menghangatkan dinginnya hujan dan mengalahkan panasnya hot chocolate yang ada diatas nakas.

Who knows?

Intinya adalah...

Zitao itu manja. Itulah kenyataannya.

Dan hal itulah yang membuat Kris mencintainya.

Karena dengan sikap manjanya itu, Kris merasa dirinya amat berarti bagi si panda Qingdao itu.

Yeah, Huang Zitao adalah panda manja, dan Kris amat mencintainya.

 **¤ ¤ ¤ F I N ¤ ¤ ¤**

 **Entahlah...**

 **Disaat yang lain membenci Kris karena kiss scene aneh itu, gue mesara gue nggak bisa...**

 **KrisTao kayak udah jadi harga mati buat gue...**

 **Hhh...**

 **Gue tau cerita itu aneh...**

 **Reviewnya wajib oy!**

 **Thankiss!**

 ***tebarsempakKrisTao**


End file.
